Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems are currently used to wirelessly communicate information without a power connection. These RFID systems use RFID tags that may be integrated into products/packaging, key chains, currency, clothing, livestock, or just about any object that needs to be identified or tracked. RFID tags contain electronically-stored information, and are configured to automatically generate a radio wave signal to wirelessly transmit the stored information when prompted or activated by an incoming radio signal. However, because radio transmissions tend to interfere with one another, it is difficult to read multiple RFID tags simultaneously. Additionally, RFID tags are only able to transmit information over a limited range, with passive RFID tags (i.e., RFID tags with no power source) being able to transmit up to 20 feet. Additionally, while some active RFID tags (i.e., RFID tags with a connected battery) are able to transmit information up to 100 yards, such active RFID tags can be prohibitively expensive and require effort to keep batteries charged. Accordingly, it is desired to have an alternative to RFID technology that is low cost, requires little or no maintenance, and which is also able to transmit over long distances with minimal potential for interferences.